marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Forever Vol 1 4
, the time-lord aims to murder Avenger associate, Rick Jones, for undisclosed reasons. Tiring of Libra's cryptic "assistance" and generally frustrated, Hawkeye lashes out at the blind criminal-cum-supermonk. Feeling he is no longer wanted or needed, Libra turns a corner and takes his leave of the heroes. Having chased off their guide, the Wasp chastises the Archer. Fortunately, the dual Dr. Hank Pyms (older Giant-Man and mentally-damaged Yellowjacket) intuit Kang's crazy sci-fi/ancient Egyptian dashboard, detecting three "chronal anomalies". Surmising these as potential hotspots of Immortus activity, the Avengers break off into mini-squads. Utilizing Kang's smaller Chronosphere modules, they investigate with a sense of the "upper hand", believing the Limbo Lord unsuspecting them. Staying behind and out of reach, Rick reluctantly becomes "home base". Giant-Man and the demoralized Captain America conduct a search into a disturbance in the first half of the twenty-first century (Earth-9930). Arriving in wartorn Manhattan, Cap swiftly urges proceeding with an active stance, lending aid to the people on the street fending off alien invasion. Fighting against the cybernetic Skropsmen, Cap finds his blindspot open. Miraculously, two throwing stars eliminate a potential attacker. Turning, a group of Avengers stand revealed. The team of this era is an unlikely gathering of survivalists, consisting of Killraven (timely thrower of stars), the Femizonian warrior Thundra, traditional villain Crimson Dynamo and "mainstay" Avengers: Living Lightning and Jocasta, visibly pregnant and bearing a resemblance and powerset closer to that of the Vision. Leading this eclectic bunch is an aged and weathered Black Panther, explaining that the newcomers may have just arrived in time for mankind's final struggle. Appearing in Tombstone, Arizona in 1873, Hawkeye, Yellowjacket and Songbird seek out another irregularity. Disguised in clothing of the era, the trio head into town to find Kang The Conqueror harassing Old West gunfighting heroes, Kid Colt, Rawhide Kid and Two-Gun Kid. Through some quick realization, Songbird removes her party from the scene, clarifying that they are witnessing a previous Avengers adventure . Rationalizing that the scenario will be resolved through its natural course of events, they return to the nearby cave where the Chronosphere is stashed- only to find it missing... The Wasp and Captain Marvel materialize in suburban California, 1959. Getting into contemporary attire, they peruse a local newsstand, finding word of Presidential-hopeful, Richard Nixon, campaigning a fairgrounds celebration. Speculating that Immortus may have designs on the contentious politician, Wasp shares her ideas with the alien Captain. However, their conversation is also overheard by an innocuous attendee with a secret agent-like watch communicator. Maneuvering through the crowd and finally glimpsing Nixon, Captain Marvel's "cosmic awareness" unexpectedly triggers, exposing the Vice President to him as a shape-shifting alien Skrull agent! Looking for a safe place to change into fighting gear, the duo duck into a convenient tent. Noting their actions is the mysterious stranger, performing a costume/identity swap of his own. Captain Marvel and the Wasp's tent is then ripped down by a quintet of heroes calling themselves... The Avengers?! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * (Earth-9904) * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * Timestream ** *** , early to mid-21st Century (exact year unknown) **** **** ** *** , Arizona, 1873 ** *** , 1959 Items: * * * & * * * * Hand-held "Chronal anomaly detector(s)" (Only one seen, never officially named) * Vehicles: * Kang's Sphinx * (3) * Martian Walkers (Earth-9930) | Notes = * First full appearance of Earth-9930, having only previously appeared on one of Immortus's monitors in Avengers: Forever Vol 1 1. This reality is based largely on Earth-691, the "War of the Worlds" Earth of Killraven from Amazing Adventures Vol 2 18 to Amazing Adventures Vol 2 39. The Skorpsmen are an homage to the original run's alien cyborg, Skar. * Kang The Conqueror who appears in this issue is not the same Kang starring as protagonist in this series. After last issue, his next chronological appearance is Avengers: Forever Vol 1 9 (his tell-all origin solo issue). | Trivia = * 3-D Man makes a very thinly-veiled Superman/Clark Kent reference with regard to his own "glasses-centric" superhero m.o. * Earth-9930 New York City street signs read "Wells St" and "Heck Av", undoubtedly named for original "War of the Worlds" writer, H.G. Wells and artist Don Heck, who had worked on many issues of Amazing Adventures various incarnations. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Destiny War